


Come Back

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jeleanor and the quote “I’d be happy to come back to you, except you were the one who went away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: During 1x07 after Eleanor has found out Jasper has been transferred to her mother’s detail after he returns from leave. Jasper didn’t fully sleep with the Queen, Eleanor knows nothing of what happened. King Simon is not attacked for a few weeks.

Eleanor let out a deep sigh of frustration as she marched into her room and slammed the door behind her. She was fuming. She had thought she was being clever, disappearing to Monaco and leaving someone else in her place. She’d felt smug satisfaction all weekend imagining the look of shock that would no doubt have appeared on Jasper’s face when he entered her room. But what she hadn’t considered was his reaction after that. The thought that he would leave her too hadn’t crossed her mind, let alone the thought that he would rather be anyone else’s bodyguard but hers.

The fact that Jasper had been reassigned to her mother was like adding fuel to the fire. Her mother couldn’t stop herself from taking everything Eleanor got happiness from away from her. And her mother’s complete disregard of her feelings just made everything worse; she hadn’t even given Eleanor the courtesy of a response. Eleanor had simply been brushed off, as always.

Just when she began thinking of how she was completely alone her brother gently knocked on her door. ‘Lenny, grandmother is here. Are you coming to see her?’

Eleanor felt her body lighten at the news and immediately left her room and followed Liam. ‘You’ll be fine,’ she thought, ‘you don’t need some stupid American bodyguard.’ But even as she repeated those words to herself she knew it wasn’t true because her heart already felt like it had a gaping hole in it and she felt a sense of emptiness knowing Jasper wasn’t beside her.

She was sauntering towards the Pryce apartment 2 days later, her leather jacket hanging carelessly from her fingers when she came face to face with a pair of sparkling, blue eyes. She felt awareness rush through her and she stopped walking abruptly.

‘Princess,’ Jasper said curtly, continuing to make his way past her until. Eleanor felt her fingers tighten on her jacket in fury as she turned around to face his retreating back.

‘So is that it then?’ She asked him in an icy tone. ‘Everything between us is done? Gone?’

Jasper paused and slowly spun to face her, a serious expression on his face. ‘You made your feelings pretty clear Princess when you disappeared to Monaco. I didn’t think you would want me to be your bodyguard anymore so I requested a transfer.’

Eleanor scoffed, ‘You mean you took the easy way out. For a second you weren’t in control, I had the upper hand and you couldn’t deal with that. You didn’t have a smart, cocky response so you backed out.’

Sensing her anger a thought occurred to Jasper and a smirk slowly pulled up the corners of his mouth as he began leisurely making his way towards her. ‘Did you not want me to leave Princess, is that what this is about? Do you miss me?’

Eleanor’s eyes widened in surprise as he edged towards her, getting closer every second. ‘Of course I don’t miss you!’ she responded, trying to make her voice sound strong, which was a struggle considering her breath was stuck in her throat.

‘I think you do,’ Jasper whispered when his face was just inches from hers. Eleanor watched as the mocking, cocky look in his eyes was replaced by desire. Their breaths mingled in the small space between them and Eleanor could feel her heart racing and her palms sweating. As she glanced down at his lips she couldn’t resist moving her head forwards so that her mouth could meet his.

At first Jasper didn’t respond, but once Eleanor’s tongue reached out to caress his bottom lip he was lost. He reached his hand out to snake around her back and pull her closer to him as she gripped his shirt. After what may have been a few seconds or a few hours, he couldn’t be sure, he gently pulled away, staring down at Eleanor’s flushed face.

‘I’ve missed you Princess,’ he murmured into her ear, the sweet smell of her shampoo engulfing his senses, ‘and I think that proves you’ve missed me too.’

Eleanor shook her head gently to try and clear it, ‘Say I have missed you, what happens now?’ she whispered breathlessly.

‘I would be happy to come back to you Princess, except you were the one who went away. You left for Monaco without me.’ Jasper replied. She knew what he was doing; he wanted her to be the one to admit she wanted him back so that he could be in control again. So he could make the final decision. But she wasn’t going to do that, she couldn’t do that because then he would have the power to hurt her.

Slowly she eased herself from his grasp and took a big step backwards to put some space between them.

‘It’s your move Princess,’ he whispered, a look of apprehension on his face. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins and he held his breath waiting to see what happened next, hoping she would give him any indication that she cares for him as he cares for her.  
But she didn’t. She turned around steadily and walked down the hallway and out of sight. Jasper felt like she had just stabbed his heart that she still didn’t trust him enough to tell him how she really feels.

Eleanor tossed and turned in her bed, restless and uncomfortable; it was 3am and she had been trying to sleep for hours to no avail. Kicking the covers off of her she sat up abruptly and dragged her hands through her hair. Who was she kidding? She missed him, she needed him. Gracefully she leapt out of bed and dragged on a pair of pyjama bottoms and burst out of her bedroom, much to the surprise of her new bodyguard. She purposely strode towards her parent’s bedroom, hoping that Jasper was still there but once she saw him she stopped, her confidence draining out of her.

‘Princess?’ Jasper asked in disbelief, looking around him cautiously. ‘What are you doing here?’

Eleanor opened her mouth to speak but closed it again without making a sound, taking another step towards him. ‘You said it was my move,’ she began warily, ‘so I, erm.’   
She stopped, running a hand over her face in frustration. ‘I miss you, okay?’ she almost shouted, ‘I went to Monaco to spite you, to prove that you don’t have all the control but I only did it because I thought you’d still be here when I got back. I wanted to come back to you.’

Jasper’s eyebrows rose in disbelief at her emotional confession.

‘I don’t want you to leave me, you can’t leave me. I need you Jasper.’ She added in barely more than a whisper. Knees weak Jasper closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Eleanor, lifting her into his embrace so her feet rose off the ground.

‘You still don’t see it do you?’ he whispered, moving so he could look into her beautiful eyes. ‘I’m not as in control as I look. You have complete control over my heart Princess. I need you like I need air.’

Eleanor let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding that he wasn’t going to use her confession against her. ‘So will you be my British bodyguard again?’

‘Anything for my Princess,’ he drawled, pleasure filling him that she had finally trusted him enough to give him a piece of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
